Pequeña lavanda
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Pequeña y dulce lavanda temerosa a florecer. Es hora de vivir y disfrutar del tiempo robado. Desea con el corazón y abre los ojos pues frente a ti, la persona deseada, aparecera para quedarse y amarte como siempre has querido. Sólo de esa manera, podrás regalar una sonrisa al mundo. [SpectrexFemJin] [RyokenxFemYusaku]


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**Una pequeña y tierna historia entre dos personajes que nunca llegaron a imaginar que se podría crear una historia. Así es, estoy hablando sobre Spectre (Que en este caso se llama Aso Ethan, nombre que ocupo en todas las historias en las que lo involucro) y nuestro Jin querido aunque en este caso, decidí ponerlo como chica. Porque me parecía lindo y porque si. Esta historia más que nada, se trata de un pequeño deseo culposo por culpa de una amiga que escribe hermoso (LadyblackSaya para más referencia en Wattpad) Y me provoco que me gustara esta hermosa pareja. ¡Son demasiado tiernos! Así que yo también quise aportar mucho a este pequeño gusto. Es algo lindo y en conmemoración a San Valentín que por desgracia, no pude subir a tiempo. Así que espero que les guste esta bella historia.**

**It's time to read!**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

La primera vez que Aso Ethan, alias Spectre, conoció a Jin Kusanagi, no pudo evitar escupir el café que le había otorgado Shoichi Kusanagi en la compra de su perrito caliente y manchar la impecable ropa de su mejor amigo y amo Ryoken Kogami que gritó un poco por lo caliente que estaba el café como también escuchar la leve queja de la chica que se había sentado a su lado. Si, de Yusaku Fujiki. Ver como sacaba de su falda un pañuelo y tratar de limpiar un poco el rostro de su novio y a la vez, enemigo. Dejo a un lado aquello para volver a mirar.

Y es que, vaya impresión que había tenido al momento de ver a esa linda chica de largo y esponjoso cabello morado amarrado en una adorable trenza como sus tímidos ojos de hermoso color gris ocultos bajo aquellas tupidas pestañas y que aparte, le veían con curiosidad. Sabía que Shoichi tenía un hermano menor, se supone y tenía entendido, que era un chico de su edad, no una hermosa chica la que se había sentado a un lado de Yusaku y tomaba su suéter un poco insegura, asustada. Con ropa holgada y con su otra mano, jugando con la punta de la trenza, que imagino, Yusaku había sido la que le acomodo el cabello de una manera hermosa que ahora tampoco podía desviar su mirada de la chica. Se veía hermosa y no podía negarlo, veía a Yusaku a su lado que había dejado que Ryoken se limpiara con el pañuelo que le ofreció, la chica de ojos esmeraldas acomodaba su cabello como limpiando sus mejillas de alguna mancha de la pequeña mordida que la chica le había dado al perrito caliente de su amiga. La chica usuaria de Playmaker, se notaba que era una buena hermana mayor que se preocupaba mucho por su hermana menor. Ver ambas chicas estar juntas como susurrar y soltar risitas, era algo tierno para Spectre y Ryoken.

Pero no se había dado cuenta que la estaba mirando mucho cuando sintió como un pequeño pedazo de papel chocaba con su frente para mirar a Ryoken que sólo negaba un poco mientras que con algunas señas, le indicaba que dejará de hacer aquello. Pronto vio a las dos chicas frente a él, ver como Jin tenía un adorable sonrojo como también, había cubierto un poco su rostro con la manga de su suéter. Estaba apenada, podía ver el temor en sus ojos, lo incómoda que se sentía e incluso, lo nerviosa que se movía de un lado a otro para evitar que siguiera siendo algo que observar. Aunque la chica estuviera totalmente recuperada y sus memorias habían cambiado, no evitaba que fuera aquella chica tímida que estaba totalmente desinformada del mundo exterior. El único contacto con el que podía contar era con su hermano como con Yusaku.

**-Lo lamento **

Trato de hacer una reverencia de disculpa pero había olvidado que había una mesa frente a él y no pudo evitar golpearse la frente. Se levantó un poco adolorido y sobando la misma pero supo en ese momento que todo valió la pena al escuchar una adorable risita. Miro a la chica, se veía tan hermosa soltando esas pequeñas risitas como las mejillas levemente en un tono rosa, ver como sus ojos brillaban un poco y ver como ella se había relajado ante su presencia. Nunca había escuchado una suave y a la vez, cantarina risa que realmente, su corazón dio un pequeño grito y la palabra "linda" llegará a él. No era fan de aquellas actitudes de las chicas por solo querer llamar la atención, una risa y voz muy aguda pero debía admitir que con ella, le pegaba bien. Sólo vio como se levantó la chica en paso seguro para tomar el pequeño botiquín de emergencia que Shoichi le ofrecía. Se acercó con cuidado a él y empezó a limpiar todo tipo de sangre que había empezado a salir de su nariz por el reciente golpe. Ni siquiera se había percatado de ello hasta que sintió como era apretado levemente su nariz y el dolor que de seguro, iba a sentir por un buen rato.

Tanto Yusaku como Ryoken se miraron por un momento, al parecer, habían pensado en lo mismo. No pudieron evitar sonreírse y levantarse con cuidado para no llamar la atención de aquel par que estaban demasiado concentrados en curar y guardar silencio, respectivamente. Un momento a solas para calmar un poco a Shoichi que no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto celoso al ver como su pequeña y querida hermana, era tan amable con un enemigo malo y despiadado como Spectre, era mejor alejar las pinzas del fuego o se rompería algo más que su nariz. Aunque Jin no hablará y sólo tuviera en su mirada, la dedicación para curarlo, Spectre se mantenía quieto y un tanto cómodo a su lado, era algo raro ya que pocas veces se le veía así. No pudo evitar mirarla con más detenimiento ahora que estaba cerca de su rostro, su pequeña nariz, sus labios. Su cabello largo como la adorable fragancia que desprendía. Sus grandes ojos aunque ahora no mostraban el brillo de la vida de hace unos minutos pero aún así, eran de un hermoso gris que podía llegar a ser un hermoso morado. Las adorables pecas en sus mejillas y su nariz, lo hermosa que se veía. Y aunque ya había dicho como era cada uno, le gustaba recordarlo y hacerlo notar, era cada vez más linda a sus ojos.

Curiosamente, en ese momento pensó en una flor, en una Lavanda que está empezando a crecer, a florecer con los cuidados necesarios. Estaba seguro, que sería una hermosa flor al momento que creciera, un aroma agradable saldría.

**-Listo **-Una voz suave y delicada. Hablaba un poco bajo pero era muy bien entendible.**\- Aunque no hice una buena curación pero pude parar el sangrado ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No estás mareado?** -Cuando se dio cuenta que había hablado de más, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y cubrir su boca con la manga de su suéter.

Su mano temblaba un poco, no guardaba bien las cosas que utilizó en el botiquín.

**-Estoy bien, gracias** -Spectre sonrió. Iba a tomar su mano pero se dio cuenta por la forma en que la quitaba y ocultarla un tanto nerviosa.**\- ¿Fobia al contacto humano?** -Jin asintió.**\- Creo que todos sufrimos de eso pero ¿Quieres saber la manera en que puedes superarlo?** -La chica volvió asentir. Sentir como Spectre tomaba su mano con suavidad, acariciar a la misma y dar un suave beso en el dorso, sólo le causo curiosidad.**\- Sólo se trata de confianza, no todos somos malos y aunque te han dicho miles de veces lo cruel que he sido, nunca sería malo con alguien que acabo de conocer, te lo puedo prometer, es la primera vez que nos conocemos Jin Kusanagi, es un gusto**

**-Jin** -Susurro.**\- Solo dime Jin**

**-Entonces tu puedes llamarme Ethan **

Jin volvió asentir en silencio. ¿Por qué se sentía nerviosa? Tal vez por aquel acto que tanto veía en las novelas como aquellos libros que Yusaku le prestaba. Pero de alguna forma, tenía razón le faltaba confianza a ella, le faltaba aquella confianza de los demás, con el tiempo que estuvo en aquel lugar, aprendió a leer a las personas. Shoichi era su hermano mayor era gentil y un poco torpe pero había aprendido a lidiar con ella, ser amable y gentil como también, no presionarla para que volviera hacer su vida. Yusaku era esa linda y hermosa chica que sonríe a pesar del dolor en su corazón, la primera a quien le permitió tocar su cabello y posterior, la dejaba tocar su mano y jugar a las muñecas, de alguna manera, su amiga y casi hermana, se había acostumbrado a ponerle ropa linda y cómoda. La dejaba ser porque se sentía bien, porque podía pasar un tiempo de chicas con ella, poder hablar con ella y preguntarle sobre algunas cosas, Yusaku era una chica demasiado tranquila para poder explicar las cosas. Ryoken era aquel chico que es un poco celoso y posesivo con su amiga, incluso cuando han sido enemigos pero le gustaba hacer alguna que otra pequeña broma por ver el rostro sonriente de Yusaku. Sabía que era capaz de hacer todo para verla sonreír y hacerle olvidar el dolor que ella cargaba. Ambos eran tal para cual.

Pero Spectre o mejor dicho Ethan, sus manos eran un poco callosas pero le brindaban calidez, algo que le era desconocido. Era cómodo tener sus manos juntas que sólo pudo sonreír un poco. Le habían contado mucho de él, que era malo y cruel pero al ver el rostro tranquilo, sincero y amable, le hizo pensar que nadie se ha detenido a escucharlo. Quizá, conocerlo, sería lo mejor. Ser la primera que realmente lo escuche como realmente es, no sonaba como mala idea. Spectre empezaba una pequeña plática y Jin prestaba atención, asentía y sonreía a lo que le gustaba o también, cuando tenía la misma opinión que él. Movía su cabeza a un lado a lo que no comprendía y hacia un adorable puchero a lo que no le gustaba o algo a lo que no entendía. Hasta ese punto, para Spectre, le era fácil poder entender aquellos movimientos. Por lo que aquella pequeña y agradable plática, fue más sencilla de lo que espero. Fue lo mejor que le pudo ocurrir después de pasar aquella primera vergüenza con la chica.

**-¿Es que piensas Yusaku?** -Ryoken noto esa mirada en la chica, algo estaba planeando.**\- Sé que algo tramas, así que es mejor que me digas -Pico una de sus mejillas.**

**-Sólo pensaba** -Sonrió para mirar a Ryoken y tomar su mano.**\- Jin ha estado fuera de este mundo por mucho tiempo, es hora de que salga un poco y conozca todo lo que se ha perdido**

**-¿Y eso significa?**

**-Sería bueno que saliéramos a una cita doble**

Lo que nunca esperaron, fue sentir el café sobre ellos porque Shoichi había escupido al escuchar aquel plan de Yusaku. No pudieron gritar un poco y regañar a Shoichi que los había bañado por el caliente café mientras este les empezaba a gritar por la tonta idea que había escuchado. No iba a permitir que su pequeña e inocente tierna hermana menor, tuviera una cita sin su permiso, primero muerto antes de permitir que su adorable hermana saliera con alguien como la mano derecha de un ciber terrorista. Tanto Jin como Spectre no sabían de lo que hablaban, así que sólo alzaron los hombros para restarle importancia, compartir su número telefónico y seguir conversando.

**.o.**

A pesar de que Shoichi se había negado en dejar ir a su pequeña hermana a una cita, no pudo evitar que después de unos meses, en las que su querida hermana enviara correos y mensajes a Spectre en secreto. Yusaku entrará a su casa y prácticamente arrastrará a Jin a su cuarto con algunas bolsas y maletas que la chica duelista traía, era un cita que se estaba atrasando después de que la chica enfermara de una pequeña gripe, siempre habían escuchado que los idiotas eran los que se enfermaban en Invierno, ahora se sentía como una pero había sido agradable la visita de Yusaku con aquellos regalos de Ethan de remedios naturales y demás cosas. Se tardaron algunas cuántas horas, sólo escuchaba un poco nervioso como ambas soltaban risitas y murmuraban alguna que otra cosa que no había entendido por lo muy bajito que habían hablado. Cuando ambas chicas salieron, vio a su linda hermanita, un poco más linda de lo que ya era. Una ropa que no llamaba mucha la atención de las personas y que realmente se sintiera cómoda, Yusaku había pensado en todo. Como hermano maduro y responsable, sólo suspiro y abrazo Jin, no quería que ese día llegará, sabía que su adorable hermana aún tenía mucho que aprender de ese mundo que ahora era completamente nuevo para ella pero Yusaku tenía razón, era momento de que ella saliera a conocer un poco más aquel mundo. No sería tan celosos y posesivo, solo le otorgaría aquella seguridad que ella carecía.

**-Ten cuidado** -Le susurró.**\- Llama si te encuentras en algún problema**

**-Tranquilo Shoichi** -Yusaku sonrió a su lado.**\- No la dejaré sola, estaré a su lado**

**-Confió en ti**

Ambas chicas se despidieron del mayor cuando escucharon el sonido del claxon fuera de la casa, las siguió hasta la salida para despedirlas aunque de sus ojos salían lágrimas. Observo parado en la puerta como Ryoken había salido del carro para recibir a Yusaku con un abrazo y un beso en sus labios. Vio a Spectre salir del carro y hacer una pequeña reverencia a su hermana diciendo lo bonita que se veía ese día, bueno, al menos el bastardo podía decir un pequeño cumplido y lo aceptaba. Suspiró. Su hermana estaba creciendo demasiado rápido, no pudo evitar llorar dramáticamente mientras les advertía a todos que quería a su hermanita en su casa temprano y completa. Todos rodaron los ojos, a veces Shoichi ya no sabía que decía.

Jin veía emocionada el acuario, nunca había ido a un lugar como ese, incluso si fue cuando era más pequeña, no puede recordar. Pegaba sus manos al cristal para ver un poco más de cerca aquellos pequeños animales acuáticos, una pequeña sonrisa apareció, veía cada uno de los colores que se presentaban frente a ella mientras susurraba que eran demasiado lindos. Yusaku a su lado, buscaban los animales que en los carteles mencionaban sobre ellos. Ambas chicas, a pesar de vivir cerca de una ciudad costera, no estaban familiarizadas en todo eso, no podían evitar correr como pequeñas niñas emocionadas, señalar los pequeños pececitos que nadaban y soltar pequeñas risitas o gritos emocionadas de ver a los más grandes. Ryoken a su lado por el contrario, de vez en cuando les aportaba un poco más de información como también, aquellos pequeños seres que se podían encontrar cerca de donde él vive. Spectre miraba en silencio, no era que no le interesaba, era bastante importante pero no se sentía apto para hablar de ello cuando no era su campo. Suspiro cansado sin saber que Jin lo había estado observando desde hace tiempo.

Miraba interesada incluso a los pequeños peces que se acercaban curiosos y huían al momento de ver como un dedo se acercaba al vidrio pero también, miraba a Spectre, al parecer, ella no estaba siendo una buena cita. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco triste por ello. Miro a Ryoken y Yusaku, ambos chicos que se tomaban de la mano, señalaban algunos pequeños peces y después, compartían un pequeño beso, soltaban pequeñas risitas y seguían caminando. Eran una pareja linda y entendió que ella no podía hacer lo mismo por Spectre, aún no sabía cómo ser algo mejor que un saco de papas, realmente se lamentaba por no ser un poco más social y poder hablar todo aquello que siempre había preferido guardar silencio, no era una buena compañía. Suspiro triste para sentarse en una pequeña banca que se encontraba frente a los cristales. Miraba emocionada en todos lugares, hasta el techo donde se paseaban algunos animales más grandes. Jugaba con sus pies infantilmente.

**-Es hermoso ¿No lo crees?** -Habló Spectre a su lado. Jin no pudo evitar saltar un poco asustada, no se había dado cuenta en qué momento había llegado pero se relajo al ver que solo era él.**\- Lo lamento, no era mi intención asustarte** -Jin sólo sonrió y negaba. Siguió mirando a su alrededor, era demasiado lindo aquel escenario. Y un poco romántico, movió su cabeza de un lado a otro para olvidar aquellos libros. Tenía que dejar de pedirle aquellos libros a Yusaku.**\- Creo que no estoy siendo una buena cita** -Suspiró.**\- Lamento que su primer experiencia sea de esta manera**

**-Esta bien** -Susurró.**\- Me estoy divirtiendo, venir con más personas es mejor** -Sonrió.**\- Yo también siento que soy una mala cita, perdón por no ser algo más sociable** -Miro a Spectre.**\- ¿Hay algo que te guste?**

**-Me gustan las flores, cuidar de ellas y aprender de cada una** -Sonrió.**\- Supongo que suena aburrido, siempre les suena aburrido a las personas** -Suspiro.**\- Incluso trabajo en una pequeña florería, es relajante y saber cada significado de las flores**

**-En realidad, es más interesante de lo que cree** -Jin sonrió apenada.**\- A mí me gusta dibujar pero tengo más interés en escribir y leer** -Suspiro.**\- Mientras estuve encerrada, aprendí muchas cosas en mi propio mundo que realmente me perdí de todo esto, soy más aburrida que tú**

Ambos soltaron una pequeña risita. Yusaku sonrió contenta que su amiga al menos estuviera feliz ese día, sintió el apretón a su mano y miro a Ryoken, al parecer, también estaba feliz por Spectre. Pasaron el día enseñando a Jin algunas cosas divertidas y comiendo cuanta comida chatarra que a las chicas se les había antojado. Para ambos hombres, era realmente lindo como ambas soltaban risitas o empezaban a discutir sobre algunas cosas, al final, lo dejaban a un lado y volvían a sonreír. Jin arrastraba a Yusaku cuando veía algo lindo y de vez en cuando a Spectre para que le explicara sobre aquellas pequeñas flores que se habían encontrado en una florería. Aquella felicidad volvía a ella en forma de curiosidad, no podía parar de sonreír y mirar con atención. Tocar con suavidad y solo soltar pequeñas risitas que provocaba, que Spectre no pudiera desviar su mirada de ella, siendo sincero, desde la primera vez que la vio, había quedado hipnotizado. Por un momento, Ryoken y Yusaku se alejaron a una pequeña tienda dejando a ambos solos. Jin jugaba nerviosa con sus dedos hasta que miro a su acompañante, soltó una risita y suspiro. Era ahora o nunca.

**-¿Tienes algo importante que hacer para la próxima semana? **-Pregunto la chica con bastante interés.

**-Nada que yo deba realizar, ¿Por qué?** -Pregunto curioso.

**-Porque San Valentín es la siguiente semana** -Sus mejillas se sonrojaron.**\- Y prometí ayudar a mi hermano con algunos dulces y siendo sincera, es la primera vez que los voy a preparar** -Lo miro apenada.**\- Me gustaría que fueras a visitarnos al negocio, me gustaría regalarte unos cuantos como agradecimiento ¿Crees que podrías ir?**

Presto atención a esa mirada con un brillo especial de esperanza. Aquellos tiernos ojos de cachorro como el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas. Si pudiera ser posible, en ese momento le podría tomar una foto pero para no ponerla más incómoda, prefirió no hacerlo, no quería ser catalogado como un pervertido y que el hermano de la chica fuera tras su cabeza. Spectre solo asintió, era algo que le parecía más lindo de ella. Solo acordarían en la hora más al rato que una vez que la cita terminara. Jin hasta esa noche que la dejaron en casa, Shoichi pudo estar tranquilo al momento de ver a su amada hermana y examinar de que estuviera bien, no pudo evitar subirse contenta a su cuarto y lanzarse a su cama para abrazar su almohada favorita. Sonrió contenta, sentía su corazón brincar de alegría como también sentía sus mejillas calientes. Ethan-san era un agradable y tierno amigo que por primera vez ella hizo después de salir del hospital, sonrió al ver las revistas a su lado, había marcado en una lo que le había interesado a preparar. Busco el celular de entre su ropa y le mando un mensaje a Yusaku, necesitaba toda la ayuda posible.

**.o.**

El día había llegado y las promociones en el camión de Shoichi, era una ganga. Muy buenas ventas tenía de las tantas ofertas que había propuesto que incluso, había una larga fila esperando solo por su comida. Con la tercera mesa que había colocado, se encontraba lleno el lugar, lloraría en ese momento de felicidad pero no tenía tiempo, muchos pedidos que cumplir de las amables personas que habían decidido gastar un poco de su dinero en su comida. Inmediatamente pensó en el dinero que conseguiría de aquellas ventas, podrían ser destinadas a ese pequeño local que vio cerca de ahí. Yusaku como buena empleada, le había estado ayudando a entregar la comida a las personas mientras que Jin se encargaba de cobrar lo que habían comprado mientras les otorgaba a los compradores, una pequeña bolsita de chocolates. Aunque no podía evitar sentirse un poco nerviosa con aquella mirada de Ethan, era demasiado profunda a su persona. No había entendido porque había llegado temprano cuando le había citado unas horas más tardes. Aunque por otro lado comprendió, había llegado temprano por petición de Kogami Ryoken, veía a la pareja de su amiga mirando con bastante recelo a todas las personas que recibían una sonrisa amigable aquel paquete de comida.

Soltó un suspiro. Lo peor de todo es que Yusaku era la única que no se daba cuenta de aquella mirada, porque cada que volteaba a ver a su novio, este inmediatamente cambiaba a una cara amigable, le sonreía con cariño y de vez en cuando le guiñaba el ojo para poner a la chica nerviosa mientras murmuraba un poco abochornada lo idiota que era. No pasaba por desapercibido aquellas declaraciones de los chicos que iban a visitar el lugar. Jin era tímida y no sabía cómo rechazarlos, de quien se encargaba de ello era Yusaku, todos amaban a la chica yandere.

Cuando se calmo un poco la clientela, fue en el momento que las chicas pudieron descansar y al fin poder sentarse. Tanto tiempo estar paradas les hacia doler la espalda. Cuando Yusaku se acerco con Ryoken, este solo se acerco a besar su frente mientras la felicitaba por soportar a todas las personas que se acercaban a ella. Su amiga soltó una risita cansada mientras se acomodaba a su lado a cerrar por un momento los ojos y bostezar cansada con aquellos tiernos mimos de Ryoken. Jin se sintió un poco nerviosa al momento de recordar lo que estaba en sus manos pero ya era bastante tarde para poder o querer acobardarse. Tomo todo el aire necesario y se acerco para tocar con cuidado el hombro de Ethan. Este inmediatamente volteo y sonrió. Jin, sonrojada, le mostro un pequeño frasco de vidrio con una tapa blanca y un listón rosa adornando el mismo. El contenido del frasco, eran pequeñas estrellitas de diferentes colores. No era lo que había estado entregando junto con la comida de cada uno de los pedidos, eran pequeñas gomitas las que en ese momento le entregaba. Ethan las tomo con cuidado, incluso en ese momento no pudo evitar tocar un poco la piel de su mano. Observo con atención aquel pequeño frasco y sonrió con bastante ternura que Jin sintió como su corazón golpeaba su pecho y sus mejillas se calentaron un poco más. Spectre dejo el pequeño frasco en la mesa y a su lado, se encontraba una pequeña bolsa de papel. Unas curiosas flores moradas se podían apreciar y al momento de ser movidas, pudo sentir aquel aroma tan embriagador, tan dulce que no pudo evitar sonreír.

Fue el momento indicado donde Yusaku y Ryoken planearon su huida. Era un momento para darles privacidad y calmar a Shoichi antes de que rompa las pinzas.

**-Soy malo dando regalos pero un día me entere del significado de la lavanda y ahora que te conocí, se que va contigo** -Jin tomo aquella pequeña maceta. No pudo evitar sonreír y acercar su rostro para poder oler más.**\- Tú recuerdo es mi única felicidad **-Sonrió al verla sonrojada, aquella mirada atenta, no pudo evitar tomar su mano y besarla con cuidado.**\- Pureza, paz, devoción y suerte, a quien es regalado una lavanda significa que es amado o amada aun cuando el que regala las flores no merezca su reciprocidad, será amada sin condiciones y sin importar lo que pase**

**-El frasco **-Intento hablar pero eran tantas emociones que sentía en ese momento que no sabía por dónde empezar, dejo la pequeña maceta en la mesa y volvió a tomar el frasco en sus manos.**\- Se cuenta que cuando un frasco se llena de pequeñas estrellas, eres merecedor de un deseo y el deseo que pedí, son los mismos que pedí al momento de que Yusaku me dio uno la vez pasada **-Sonrió con ternura.**\- Mis deseos fueron, dejar de tener miedo, poder salir del hospital para estar al lado de mi hermano, conocer a más amigos y** -Tomo una pequeña pausa.**\- Encontrar a una persona maravillosa que pueda estar a mi lado** -Pequeñas lagrimas se formaron en sus ojos. Sintió la mano de Ethan a su rostro junto con la suavidad del pañuelo, sonrió un poco.**\- Y ahora que te conocí, se que eres tu Ethan, no me importa las habladurías de las personas sobre ti cuando yo pude llegar a conocerte mejor, este último fue el deseo que pedí esta vez**

Aquel abrazo que le había otorgado Ethan fue suficiente para Jin, para poder sentir como el reloj que se había detenido en ese momento, volvía avanzar. Dejo de llorar y sentirse nerviosa. Aquel calor que el cuerpo contrario le brindaba, con las manos un poco temblorosas, subió sus manos y lo abrazo con cuidado, sintió los brazos contrarios bajar a su cintura y pegarla más a él. Aspiro con profundidad la dulce colonia, era una chica alta para su edad pero no importaba cuando Ethan era un poco más alto que ella y así podía ocultarse en su hombro con felicidad mientras soltaba pequeñas risitas. Esta vez, al fin pudo cumplir todos sus deseos. Spectre entendió en ese momento, empezar a pequeños pasos para poder asegurar a la chica a su lado. Por más que quisiera besarla, sintió que aun no era el momento adecuando para ello. Un cálido abrazo, era lo primero que haría y cuando justo ella estuviera lista, podría besarla. Por el momento, solo la esperaría, no importaba si se tardaba mucho, estaría a su lado.

Una vez que se separaron volvieron a sonreírse y sentarse en aquella pequeña banca. Ethan abrió el pequeño frasco y tomo una de aquellas gomitas que Jin había preparado. Era agradable, era dulce, justo como ella. Le dio el visto bueno con una sonrisa. Jin tomaba la pequeña maceta, la abrazaba a sí mientras le preguntaba cómo es que debía cuidarla para poder tener aquel tranquilizador aroma cada día que ella despierte y vea la pequeña maceta cerca de su ventana. Ninguno de los dos se había percatado pero sus manos, se unieron en ese momento.

Yusaku y Ryoken sonrieron contentos. No pudieron evitar compartir un dulce beso como un merecedor abrazo. Sintiéndose como los hermanos mayores de sus amigos, verlos de esa manera tan hermosa, no pudieron evitar sentirse contentos por ellos. Vieron a su lado a Shoichi. No se veía furioso y mucho menos molesto, solo sonreía con sinceridad. Ver a su pequeña hermana feliz, era el mejor regalo para él.

Nadie olvidaría el momento en donde la pequeña lavanda por fin pudo florecer y una hermosa sonrisa, regalo al mundo.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Les juro que al momento de escribir y terminar esta historia culposa. Vomite arcoíris. ¡Son demasiado bellos estos personajes! Aunque sea, pueden darle más oportunidad. Esta historia al igual que algunas que están por aquí, son subidas a mi cuenta de respaldo en Wattpad para evitar problemas con algunos más que han querido robarme las mismas. Por si quieren más material sobre parejas diversas del mundo en Vrains, pueden visitar el sitio. ¡Hay muchas escritoras a las que pueden darle una oportunidad!**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Jueves 20 de Febrero de 2020**


End file.
